Increasingly, optical fibers are being used to provide optical communication connections between circuit chips and circuit boards. In some arrangements, an optical fiber is mounted perpendicular to optoelectronic chips mounted on a substrate, such as disclosed in our above-identified co-pending U.S. patent application. In such an arrangement, care must be taken to prevent "z" axis alignment problems, whereby a jagged end of an optical fiber contacts and possibly damages optoelectronic chips to which it is to couple signals. This invention is directed to an improved method of connecting optical fibers perpendicular to a substrate so as to eliminate the z axis alignment problems with optoelectronic chips mounted on the substrate.